In retail stores such as supermarkets, checkout systems allowing customers to perform payment processing have been introduced to achieve efficiency at the point of sale (POS). For example, self-service checkout systems including self-service checkout terminals have been introduced. In the self-service checkout systems, commodities are registered by reading commodity codes (generally, barcodes) through customer operations, payment information of the registered commodities is generated, and then processing of the payment for the registered commodities is performed.
Further, in recent years, personal checkout systems in which commodity registration is performed on commodities planned to be purchased while customers are shopping, have been considered. In such systems, commodities inserted in carts or baskets are identified as commodities planned to be purchased.